For use at the beach, in campgrounds or other locations, portable furniture in various forms has been designed and, in particular, certain collapsible elements have been designed for use at the beach or in other outdoor locations which can be collapsed to a limited degree to facilitate storage in a car, trunk or other location. However, most of these portable units, even in their collapsed disposition, have required considerable space for storage, and in most instances require the weight of the person to enable the requisite support for the back.